Danny Phantom: The Undead Hero The Crow: Ghostly Justice
by chadtayor020
Summary: Jakob Draven and his whole family were murdered one year ago. He comes back and goes on a path of vengeance that will lead him to Amity Park.


**Danny Phantom: The Undead Hero**

**The Crow: Ghostly Justice**

**Chapter 1**

**_Ruthersburg, Indiana_**

There was a massive storm that night; the kind that the poets and bards of old wrote legends about. The lightning flashed, showing a larger than average crow sitting on a gravestone. The lightning flashed again, showing the gravestone. It read: Jakob Draven Beloved Son and Brother August 2, 1990- October 23, 2006. Under this showed a Celtic cross. No one was quite sure who paid for Jakob's funeral, all his family died the same night he did. Their gravestones were next to his: Lucas Draven Beloved Brother, Son, Husband and Father. January 14, 1959- October 23, 2006; Sophia Louise-Draven Beloved Daughter, Wife, and Mother December 23, 1958- October 23, 2006; Angela Draven Beloved Daughter and Sister June 3, 1988- October 23, 2006.

They were all dead and buried, had been for almost a year. But on this day, October 23, 2007, a miracle would occur; a miracle that would reap its horrible vengeance across two cities. The crow on the grave of Jakob Draven pecked on the grave three times. For an hour nothing happened. Then, suddenly, like a baby pushing against his mother's belly, a bump formed on the ground. It happened again, cracking the grass over the grave. A third time and a rotten hand burst through the Earth.

The hand's rot began to form into new flesh, and it grabbed the Earth in front of it. A second hand, in better condition, came out of the ground and grabbed the Earth as well. Like a newborn crying into new life, the hands pulled the body they were attached to out of the earth it had once been buried in. A sixteen year old boy who should have become seventeen screamed and pulled himself out of his grave. As soon as his whole body was out he vomited up thousands of worms and insects that had only an hour ago been feasting on his dead flesh.

He wretched three more times until all the invading creatures were exorcised from his now living body. The boy looked around and saw where he was, and gave a scream of undying horror as he got up and ran away.

**_Amity Park, Indiana_**

Seventeen year old Danny Phantom dodged the missile Skulker fired at him and answered with an ice ray. Skulker activated a shield that took the ice ray, only for it to short out, allowing the half-ghost to fly over and hit him with a mother of a right hook. Skulker went flying, but activated his blasters, distracting Danny long enough for him to right himself and fire an electrified net at him. Danny flew down to dodge the net then flew faster than Skulker expected and clocked him on his chin. Danny followed up his attack with a ghost ray that hit Skulker hard, destroying his jet-pack. Skulker screamed as he fell to Earth, cracking the pavement when he hit. Danny's girlfriend Samantha Manson, Sam to all those who wanted to live, sucked Skulker into her Fenton Thermos.

"So, you were talking about your dream last night?" Sam said as Danny flew down and turned into Danny Fenton. He wore a denim jacket over a blue shirt with a green oval on it, jean pants, and red sneakers. He had grown up since he had saved the world from Disasteroid a little over 2 years ago, his shoulder were much broader, and his head reached his massive father, Jack's, chin. "Yeah, it was weird. I saw this guy come out of his grave, he was all rotten and stuff. But then he healed and threw up all these bugs and worms, it was gross! But then he saw that he was in a cemetery, and he just screamed and ran off."

Sam nodded, concerned. "That sounds like something I read about in a book." "It sounds like I shouldn't have seen that _Zombie Teacher_ remake last night," Danny joked, unconcerned. Sam glared at him and said, "I'm talking about one of those books, not some novel!" Danny raised his hands and said, "Okay, okay, I didn't know." "Problem is I'm not sure which one it was," Sam continued as they walked off towards her house. Her parents had gone to a two week conference in Sweden, and wouldn't be back for twelve more days. Danny's and Sam's phones rang; it was Tucker Foley, Mayor of Amity Park and their best friend since forever.

"Hey Tuck; need we to rescue you from the City Council again?" Sam and Danny said in synch. "Not this time, I just wanted to know if you were good for the party tonight. Everyone is looking forward to seeing Danny Phantom there, and I could really use you to distract the crowds as I get out of there," Tucker told Danny and Sam. Danny just sighed, at first the fact that nobody but the Guys in White hated him was nice, but now the fame was getting old, so were all the tabloids. "You owe me big time," Danny told his old friend. "Don't I know it," Tucker agreed. Sam and Danny were going to walk to her house to find the book she had mentioned, but at the sight of an army of fan girls stampeding towards them Danny went Ghost, picked Sam up, and flew to her house instead.

As soon as they got there Danny phased them into her room and put Sam down. "You might as well go tell your parents you're having dinner at my house, this might take a while," she told him, then went to search for the occult book. Danny walked down and saw Sam's chef Pietro. He asked for a small entrée for Sam and he, then got his phone out and called his Mom. "Really, between ghost fighting and you dating, we hardly see you at all anymore," Maddie told him. "Sorry, Mom, but Sam thinks that she has something that can help me fight ghosts. I'll be home by ten," Danny told her. "You better act like a gentleman during your stay," Maddie told him, totally serious.

"You're not becoming a grandma anytime soon, see you at ten." Danny told her, and hung up. Danny went back up to Sam's room and sat on her bed while he waited for her to find the book. Danny couldn't help but look at her while he waited, she was only three inches shorter than him, and had started training with Valerie the week after Danny had saved the world so she could more actively help him fight ghosts. She was lean, but not too hard, she was soft in all the right spots. She wore real shirts now, usually colored black and purple, but she kept the skirt and combat boots. Her hair was shorter, and completely in a ponytail. Danny snapped out of his revelry when Sam said, "Found you," and plopped down a massive book onto her bed next to Danny.

She quickly flipped through the book before she found the page she was looking for. "You said the bird was a crow, right?" "I guess; I'm not a bird-doctor. It looked like a crow to me," Danny told her. "Concentrate Danny, if it wasn't a crow then I've just searched through my whole library for nothing." Sam told him, sounding irritated. Danny thought about it, seriously thought about his dream, "Yeah, it was definitely a crow." Sam nodded and continued to turn the pages of the book. She was only five pages from the end when she found what she was looking for.

Just then a servant came up and said, "Dinner is ready, Sir and Madam." "Okay, Stephen, we're coming down." Danny told him, Sam looked at him, "I'm here till ten, that's three hours away; we got plenty of time to read this, and I'm starving." Danny said. Sam smiled, _still thinking with his stomach_, "Alright, what did Pietro cook up?" "I told him to make it a small meal, just an entrée," Danny told her as they walked to Sam's dining room. Pietro had made a very fine meal, and they ate it slowly to savor every morsel. After they were done though, Danny's Ghost Sense went off and he got blasted by a ghost ray.

Sam put her wrist blaster on and fired as soon as she saw the ghost, Ember. Ember went crashing through Sam's wall after she got blasted, and Danny went flying after her in Phantom form. Ember hit him with a guitar riff, Danny dodged it and Sam blasted her again while she was distracted. "I hate dipstick duets!" Ember yelled as she went crashing through another wall of the mansion, and out of it. Danny went after her with Sam running close behind. Before Ember could attack again Danny froze her solid and Sam sucked her into her Fenton Thermos. Danny looked back at her house and said, "Your parents are going to sue my ass off over this."

"Oh ye of little money, you forget, I'm rich," Sam joked, then got her phone out and called a number for an architect. "You think that'll help?" Danny asked. "With what I'm paying him, you're damn right he will be," Sam told him, and then they headed back to her room. Unfortunately, Ember had gotten there first before attacking Danny, and it was trashed, all of Sam's occult books were shredded to pieces. Sam was all kinds of angry, and shook her Thermos yelling, "THOSE BOOKS WAS ONE OF A KIND YOU BITCH!" Danny could hear Ember in there, banging all around the inside of the Fenton Thermos. Danny didn't know what to say, he wanted to live after all. He still had plans, none of which involved Sam turning her wrist blaster on him. Sam turned to him still angry and said, "I have a lot of work to do. You should just leave." Danny didn't need any more warning, and flew off.

**Chapter 2**

**_Ruthersburg, Indiana_**

Jakob Draven made it to his house; it had been cordoned off by police for the whole year. Jakob tore off the police tape and entered it. Black tears came out of his eyes as he saw the bloodstains; and the destruction his family's murderers had made throughout his home. He was filthy; the suit he had been buried with was covered in rags; Jakob's black tears streamed down his face as he went to his room. He picked up a picture in the hallway leading to his room; it had been taken three months before he had died.

It showed his Mom and Dad, sitting at a table, as Jakob and his sister Angie got ready to squirt them with their squirt guns. Jakob's black tears flowed down his face as he hugged the picture close and went to his bed, and lay down on it curled into the fetal position. It was as this that the crow from the cemetery found him, and cawed loudly. Jakob looked up and saw the crow, then heard glass crack and saw an older black man in a plaid coat standing in his doorway. "It's not right, the shit that happens to some people. But you already know that, don't you?"

"Who are you?" Jakob asked the man. The man sighed and said, "Someone who can help you," as he stepped toward him. The crow cawed, and Jakob remembered how his family had been slaughtered. _There were four of them; all of them were men he knew. Mr. Gould had kicked their door down, and then punched his Dad in the face, letting the others in; Mr. Hatcher, Mr. Gracy, and Mr. George all swarmed in through the door, and started beating up his Dad. His Mom screamed and tried to hit them with her taser, making Mr. George stop. Mr. Gould stood up and kicked her back. _

_Angie screamed and tried to run away. Mr. Gould shot her in the back. Jakob tried to help, but got shot in his stomach. He could hear his Mom scream as she was dragged into another room by Mr. Hatcher, Gracy, and George. "NOOOOOO!" His Dad screamed as he heard Jakob's Mom screaming even more. Angie was still alive and whimpering. After ten minutes, his Mom stopped screaming. "Mom," Jakob groaned, his blood pooling on the floor. His Dad turned to the men he had thought were his friends, "WHY!?" Mr. George came out of the room he had dragged Jakob's mother into, blood on his hands_

_"Orders, nothing personal. The Boss said 'make it messy', so that's what we're doing," George said as he grabbed a kitchen knife and approached Angie. Angie cried, she couldn't move. Jakob grabbed George's foot as he walked by, George picked his foot up and stomped Jakob's hand. Jakob screamed and tried to grab him again, only to get that hand stomped too. "NOOO!" His Dad screamed, only to get pistol whipped by Mr. Hatcher until he was bleeding out his ear. Mr. George kneeled down and grabbed Angie by her hair, lifting up her head. "No," Jakob groaned as his sister's throat was slashed, and she bled out._

_Mr. Gracy took the knife and stabbed him in the back, just missing his heart. Jakob stood still, but he heard it as his Dad was shot. Jakob waited there, then heard another gunshot, and knew only darkness. _Jakob's tears were like an ebony river as he looked at the man. "How can you help me?" The man came close enough for Jakob to touch him and said, "I knew your uncle, Eric Draven. Something like this happened to him and his fiancé, Shelly, years ago on Devil's Night, 1994. He came back a year later, just like you.

"He found all those who had killed him and Shelly, and avenged himself on them," the man told Jakob. "How, he was dead?" Jakob said, he had listened to some old cassettes of his uncle, he had rocked. The man pointed at the crow, which cawed to get Jakob's attention. "That bird brought him back, somehow. And changed him; Eric could go through anything; he would just heal and keep on going. He was faster, stronger, and angrier. Nothing could stop him, so I thought.

"That crow, son; that was the source of Eric's power, and now yours too. If it is harmed, you will lose your power. If it dies, so do you," the man told Jakob. Jakob couldn't believe it, but here he was, he had died, and come back. "Who are you?" he asked the man again. "You can just call me Albrecht. That's all anyone ever calls me," the man told Jakob. Jakob nodded then the crow cawed and flew out his room, through his house. "You should follow it, it'll guide you on the right path," Albrecht told Jakob. Jakob nodded and was guided through his house to the sight of his murder. The crow cawed again and landed near the blood pools.

Jakob touched it, and felt his sister's pain and anguish at it all. He fell back and heard Albrecht say, "That's another power, if you touch something, or someone, you can see the memories, the pain, associated with them. You can also give it to someone, if you want to do that. Try it on me," Albrecht told Jakob. Jakob stood up, and touched Albrecht's closed eyes. He saw everything, Eric and Shelly's murder, how Eric went after his killers, dueling with their boss on the roof of a church. Eric was stabbed through his back, and dying. Eric touched the boss's eyes, and gave him the memory of Shelly's pain as she slowly died over thirty hours. Jakob gasped as he let go of Albrecht.

He then got an idea, and went to another blood pool, and felt his Dad's injuries as his own. _This is my greatest weapon, all our pain. _Jakob made his way to his parent's room, and felt his Mother's pain as her body was violated, then she was beaten to death. Rage poured throughout Jakob's body, _they will all PAY! _Jakob then remembered seeing Eric through Albrecht's eyes; Eric had made his face like a mask so he could remember Shelly as he went on his mission. Jakob went to his parent's closet and pulled out an old pair of combat boots from when his Dad served in the first Gulf War.

Luckily he was about the same size as his Dad, they fit perfectly. "Give me strength, Dad," Jakob said as he went to his mother's jewelry box and took out a silver ring. "Mom, I'll never forget you," he said as he put the ring on his finger. Jakob tore his coat and shirt, he wouldn't need them. He went to Angie's room and took out a necklace she liked to wear, a crucifix. Jakob put it on saying, "Angie, you were always there for me, I'm sorry I couldn't help you, when you needed me the most." Jakob walked out of his house to see Albrecht digging a black trench coat out of his car. "You might want this, before you go." Jakob took the coat, and put it on, buttoning it all the way up.

"Thanks," "It's the least I can do for you. Consider it a final gift from the living to the dead," Albrecht told him. The crow flew off, back towards the cemetery, and Jakob ran after it. Through the crow's eyes he saw a girl there, crying at his grave. _Carol, _Jakob thought. He had to say goodbye to her before he went on this path of vengeance, after that, he could go forth in peace, no matter what happened. Carol cried and cried when she saw how Jakob's grave had been desecrated. She heard a crow caw, and looked up to see someone in a black trench coat. She looked at his face and saw Jakob.

Carol ran over and hugged him, and he hugged her back. "Is this real?" she asked her boyfriend. "It is, but not forever. I just wanted to tell you goodbye before I go." Jakob told her. "Why?" Carol groaned, she didn't want to lose him again. "I know who killed me and my family, and I have to make it right. When I'm done, I can go back." "Why can't you stay here, with me?" Carol asked him, looking in his eyes. "I'm dead, Carol, I shouldn't be here, but I am. I need you to do something for me," Jakob said. "What?" Carol asked, knowing that this would be the last time she saw Jakob. "Move on." Was all he said then he turned and walked away, on a new path, the path of revenge.

**_Amity Park, Indiana_**

Danny woke up in the middle of the night and shook his head. _Something's coming, something bad. _Danny went Ghost and flew out his room; he couldn't sleep after that dream, vision, whatever it was. As he flew around Amity Park he realized, _whoever that guy in the trench coat was, he scares me. I've fought dragons, Skulker, Walker, made friends with a werewolf ghost, battled the King of Ghosts, and I'm afraid of a guy in a trench coat. _Danny wasn't sure what made him more afraid, the guy in the trench coat, or the fact that he felt afraid of him.

**Chapter 3**

Danny was startled awake by his History teacher, Mr. Greene, when he hit his desk with a ruler. "Did you have a tough night Mr. Fenton?" _You have no idea, _"Yes sir," Danny told him, Mr. Greene had no sympathy for him, even though he owed his life to Danny. Almost everyone else gave him some respect; Dash had even stopped bullying him, but Mr. Greene didn't care. He was the only teacher that didn't cut him just a little slack, even Mr. Lancer gave him two extra days for late assignments. "Maybe you need to stop playing hero, and start staying at home more often and study," Mr. Greene told him matter-of-factly as the bell rang.

Mr. Greene prevented Danny from leaving immediately and had Danny write down all the chapters of his History book he had to read for the test tomorrow. Danny left and headed for lunch after turning invisible to avoid the crowd of girls that always waited for him outside. He soon spotted Sam and walked over. "How was your night?" Danny whispered to Sam. Sam whispered back, "Tiring, even with some help from the Help, we only got half of the book I was trying to read put back together, and that still leaves about six-hundred pages for today." "I could always help out, I can make about twenty copies now when I concentrate real hard," Danny told her.

"Okay, by the way, have you had any more dreams?" Sam asked him as she got up and headed to a more private area. Danny turned visible and said between wolfing down his lunch, "Yeah, unfortunately. The dead guy got help from some other guy; he gave him a black trench coat. I saw the dead guy go through a house; he looked like he was crying some black stuff, and he took out some boots, a ring, and a necklace before he headed off to the cemetery. He hugged some girl and left, I woke up after that and flew around to clear my head."

"So that's why you look like crap," Sam said. Danny finished his lunch before saying, "That guy scares me. It's stupid, he's just an emo guy in a trench coat, but for some reason it feels like he's more…" Danny couldn't think of any words, "more…than he looks." He managed to say. Sam nodded, "If Ember hadn't destroyed my books we might have figured out who he is by now. When I get home…" Sam shook her head and Danny said, "Maybe Tucker can look it up online or something." "I guess," Sam said, and then the two of them headed for their final class together, Algebra.

**_Ruthersburg, Indiana_**

James George stood alone in his home, it had been broken into. He got his gun out and cocked it, ready to shoot whatever son of a bitch had broken in. He heard a bird fly inside his house through the broken window. The large man snorted then heard a step behind him. "I only have one question, why?" Mr. George turned around and aimed his gun at a kid in a black trench coat wearing army boots with some black stuff running down his cheeks. "You picked the wrong house, punk," Mr. George said, then shot the kid in the chest. The kid fell down and Mr. George got his cell phone out to call the police before he heard the kid get back up.

Mr. George couldn't believe it; he shot the kid right in his heart. "What the fuck?" he said as he shot the kid again. The kid didn't go down this time, he started walking towards him. Mr. George's pants got wet; "DIE!" he screamed as he emptied the rest of his bullets into the intruder. The kid kept walking forward and kicked him in the nuts when he was close enough. Mr. George screamed as he went down. The kid kicked him then put his booted foot on Mr. George's throat. "I'll ask you again, why?" "What are you talking about?" the man asked.

Jakob sat on George, hard, then grabbed his face, making him relive the night Mr. George helped slaughter the Draven's. Mr. George's eyes nearly bulged out of his face as he recognized the kid. "Why?" Mr. George wanted to do something, but then the kid grabbed his throat squeezed hard. "Answer me!" The kid lessened the pressure on Mr. George's throat and Mr. George said, "Back in Gulf War I, we acquired some artifacts and sent them stateside, all of us got a cut. One day we got an e-mail saying that we were gonna be turned in if we didn't do what the e-mail told us to do.

"It said that Draven was going to go to the cops, the guy said that he didn't want that, because he had bought the artifacts and didn't want them to be traced to him, so he told us to get rid of Draven, and his whole family to send a message." Jakob yelled in anger, "LIAR! You enjoyed it!" Jakob said as he stood up and put his foot on Mr. George's throat. "It's the truth, we did a lot of stuff to get those artifacts, your Dad was the worst of us," Jakob put his hands on Mr. George's eyes and saw the truth. His Dad had killed so many people…

Jakob stood up and shook his head, _damn you! Because of you, Mom and Angie are dead! _Jakob thought as he thought of his deceased Father. Mr. George started to get up, and Jakob screamed as he pushed him into the wall. He then put his thumbs over Mr. George's eyes and bit his nose. Mr. George screamed as his eyes were crushed at the same time as his nose was bitten off. Jakob grabbed his victim's ears and tore them off at the same time he spat his nose out. He then grabbed his throat and squeezed until he heard Mr. George's neck break.

Jakob's black tears flowed down his face as he thought of what Mr. George's memories had revealed about his Dad. _I'm just like you; I have blood on my hands now. But unlike you, my victim was far from innocent. _Jakob left the scene, following the crow towards his next victim.

**Chapter 4**

**_Amity Park, Indiana_**

Danny woke up in a cold sweat. He had seen it all as the guy in the trench coat killed a man. It was all in too vivid detail in his mind. _I was right, that guy is dangerous. I gotta be ready for him, who knows what he'll do if he comes here. _Danny was all too sure that he was having these dreams to warn him about the guy in the trench coat. Danny checked the time; it was four in the morning, on Saturday. Danny got his phone out and called Tucker. Tucker groggily answered and said, "This had better be important man, I got a lot of crap to do today."

"It's about the guy I'm dreaming about, he's just killed a man," Danny said. That woke Tucker up, and he said, "I just remembered, I finished looking up your crow guy before I went to sleep, e-mailing it to you now." Danny went to his computer and after five minutes opened the e-mail. Danny called Sam and told her to open up her e-mail too; they all needed to know about this guy. Danny read over the phone out loud; he had to hear himself say this bizarre stuff. "According to legend, crows transport the souls of the dead to the afterlife. But sometimes, a soul cannot pass on because of incredible hatred. The crow will then bring the soul back, to wreak vengeance on the source of that hatred.

"The vengeance seeker is neither dead, nor alive. He cannot be killed; he will be stronger and faster than before. He will not rest until his vengeance is complete," Danny would have thrown up if he had anything in his stomach, _what the Hell am I dealing with here? _"How is this possible?" Danny asked. "That would almost be funny coming from you if we weren't dealing with a killer," Sam said, "Seriously Danny, you've been doing this for three years now, you've seen and done things people used to call impossible. You deal with the 'impossible' every day." "Yeah, I guess. But this guy, I just wish I knew why I'm dreaming about him," Danny told her.

"That is weird, maybe you got some kind of connection, he's dead and you're half-dead after all," Tucker told him. "I guess, *yawn* well, I need some coffee or something, talk to you guys later," Danny told his best friend and girlfriend then hung up. He got his own coffee out from under his bed, he didn't trust his parents with it what with all the experiments they were still doing with ectoplasm. _Seriously, if my bacon tries to eat me one more time, I'll become an ultra-recyclo-vegetarian! _Danny made his coffee and then decided to go back to his room and practice with his ice-powers a little bit.

He took little sips as he made various shaped figures with his ice, first a simple crystal, then cube, a flower, DNA, and finally a statue of Vlad Plasmius. _I wonder if that fruit loop's even alive, he was in space after all, and there've been no signs of him since the Disasteroid Incident. But you never know, do you? _Vlad had come after him out of nowhere before, Danny was determined not to let him catch him off guard again. Danny looked at the ice statue and said, "If you ever come after me, I'll be ready," then he made it disappear.

**_Ruthersburg, Indiana_**

Larry Gould was meditating in his apartment when he heard an alarm go off. He grabbed his two butterfly knives and went to investigate. The alarms were only for him, the police would have words to say if they knew what he had in his house. He walked into the living room and saw a crow sitting on his favorite chair. Mr. Gould almost missed it when someone tried to attack him with one of his swords, almost.

He turned and blocked the clumsy strike with one of his knives then stabbed his attacker in the throat with the other knife, twisting it before pulling it out to make sure his attacker was dead. "Amateurs," he said with disdain, heading to his back room to get a bag to put the body in. He came back three minutes later to see the body was gone. "Impossible," Mr. Gould said then looked up to see Jakob Draven standing there; face covered in black…stuff, eyes filled with all the hatred of a demon. "I'm here to kill you," Jakob said, then charged at Mr. Gould.

Mr. Gould got his knives out and stabbed Jakob in the chest, into his heart. Jakob didn't stop; instead he grabbed Mr. Gould and threw him across the living room. Mr. Gould stayed low and slashed his enemy's Achilles tendons, making him fall. He then followed up by rapidly stabbing him ten times throughout his body. Jakob lay still, and Mr. Gould got up, only for Jakob to jump up and tackle him to the ground, making Mr. Gould drop his knives. Jakob grabbed his face and sent his enemy all the memories of his family's pain. Mr. Gould stopped struggling after five minutes.

Jakob got up and grabbed the sword he had. Instead of killing Mr. Gould with it, he instead found its sheath and strapped it to his back. _I may not be all that good with it, but it might help me. _He then turned his attention to the still stunned Mr. Larry Gould. Gould's apartment was on the fifth floor, and it had a nice sized window. Jakob grabbed the still stunned man and with an animalistic roar threw him through the window, then jumped out of the same window when he heard Gould hit the pavement. He jumped out and spread his arms, making the trench coat look like wings.

He landed on Gould's body feet first. He looked up and saw Mr. Gracy. Jakob's eyes were filled with all the hatred of a demon as he jumped off Gould's body and started to run towards Gracy. Gracy got into his car and sped off, Jakob running after him faster than a human should be able to. "Shit, shit, shit, shit!" Gracy muttered as he called his last partner, Hatcher, "ARTHUR! IT'S ALL FOR REAL, THE DRAVEN KID'S BACK, HE JUST KILLED LARRY! THREW HIM OUT A WINDOW, CALL THE BOSS, WE'RE IN BIG TROUBLE!" Arthur Hatcher called the Boss and screamed, "You son of a bitch! We didn't sign up for this magic zombie shit! HELP!" The Boss very calmly said, "You and Mr. Gracy need to head over to Amity Park, you'll be safe there."

"ARE YOU HIGH! THAT'S THE MOST HAUNTED CITY IN AMERICA!" Hatcher screamed, out of the frying pan and into the fire. "And it's also the home of Danny Phantom. He won't let you get killed by the big bad zombie. Now hurry up, Mr. Gracy should be at your house by now," the Boss calmly replied. Hatcher heard Gracy drive up and ran out his door. Gracy started driving off as soon as he got in, and Hatcher saw Jakob running after them, giving a look at them that could kill. "GO GO GO GO!" Hatcher screamed, and Gracy's car screamed out of Ruthersburg, on the way to Amity Park.

A roar that would put fear in angels erupted from Jakob's mouth as he realized that he couldn't catch up to the car, not running anyway. He looked around and saw a guy nearby smoking a joint and sitting on a motorcycle. Jakob walked over and punched the guy's lights out and dug through his pockets to look for his keys. He found them and turned on the motorcycle. _Just you wait; I'm coming for you Hatcher, Gracy! _

**Chapter 5**

**_Highway connecting Amity Park and Ruthersburg_**

Jakob was driving down the highway, swerving and doing the kind of things that no sane person would do to get past the cars in front of him. He pushed the motorcycle to its limits; he was going to follow Gracy and Hatcher to the gates of Hell if it meant he could have vengeance. After a while it was apparent that he was alone, he had passed all the other vehicles on the highway. Jakob briefly saw through the eyes of the crow, it had flown ahead of him to see where Gracy and Hatcher were going. He saw them drive into Amity Park. _Shit, they must have taken a short cut to get there so fast. _

Jakob was already going as fast as the motorcycle could go. He had never really paid attention to maps; he had always thought he would never leave Ruthersburg. Now, he was riding a motorcycle on his way across the state, just following the crow's directions to Amity Park. Jakob's thoughts returned to Carol, and his black tears started flowing, _I just wish we could have spent one more night together. _Jakob drove these thoughts out of his head and concentrated on revenge.

All of a sudden the motorcycle bucked and fell. Jakob skidded across the road, same as the motorcycle. Jakob waited a few minutes so his broken bones could heal then got up and ran over to the motorcycle. It had been twisted completely out of shape, it was useless now. "Shit!" Jakob yelled as he picked up the now useless hunk of metal and threw it off the road. Jakob sighed and started running as fast as he could along the highway, the crow flying back towards him to guide him to Amity Park, to revenge.

**_Amity Park, Indiana, six hours later_**

Jakob couldn't believe his eyes when he finally saw the sign, "Welcome to Amity Park, home of Danny Phantom." Jakob stopped running after five minutes of seeing the sign and staggered, and fell. He got up, shocked that he was so tired. He hadn't noticed his body's pain as he was running; all he could think about was how his sister and Mom had been killed, and what he would do to Gracy and Hatcher when he found them. _I guess there are limits to my power, _Jakob thought as he shambled through the sidewalk.

People ignored him the whole time; he was just another Goth kid to them. As he walked on he noticed that he wasn't recovering as quickly as he'd like. He felt like he was falling for some reason. He took a step towards one girl wearing a black skirt, combat boots, purple leggings, and a black and purple striped shirt, and collapsed in her arms.

Sam couldn't believe it when the guy collapsed into her arms, just like that, he stumbled and fell, and Sam caught him by reflex. Luckily for him they were close to Danny's house. She put one of his arms over her shoulders and dragged the guy to Fenton Works. She shifted his weight a little as she knocked on the door. Danny answered, "Hey Sa- what the Hell?!" Danny said when he saw Sam with a guy in a trench coat, supporting him. "A little help would be nice," Sam said, and Danny took the guy off her shoulders and helped him to his couch.

As he put the guy down Danny took a good look at the guy's face, and froze in shock. _It's him, holy crap; it's the guy from my dreams! _Danny stood there, stock still for a whole minute. Sam saw what was wrong and asked, "Danny, what is it?" _YOU BROUGHT A KILLER INTO MY HOUSE! _"It's him; it's the guy in the trench coat, the one from my dreams," Danny whispered. Sam looked at him, then at Jakob. Jakob looked like a tired kid, who had been crying this black stuff. Sam touched it, and then realized, "It's…blood." Danny looked at her in shock, then went Ghost and made a copy that headed for his room.

The copy returned with the Jack O' Nine Tails. He handed it to Sam, who rejected it. "Sam, he's a killer, for all we know he's some psycho who'll go after you the second he gets up," Sam shook her head, "He doesn't feel evil, and aside from that, look at him, he's obviously been through a lot to get here. He literally passed out in my arms." Danny said, "Please, just take it, for me." Sam took the Jack O' Nine Tails and put it on her belt. Danny jumped when a large crow flew in through the door he had forgotten to close and flew to perch on his couch.

Danny flew off to his bathroom; he just couldn't take anymore of this creepy stuff going on around him. His copy stayed behind and said, "This is just too weird for me." Danny returned and absorbed his copy, then jumped again when the crow cawed and Jakob shot up screaming, "Angie, MOM!" then looked around and saw Sam and Danny. Sam raised her hands and said, "Its okay, we aren't going to hurt you." Jakob got off Danny's couch and headed for the door. Danny wouldn't let him go through it. "You have to answer a few questions first." Danny swallowed his fear, he wanted answers.

"Sorry about this," Jakob then kicked Danny between his legs and ran up the stairs. Sam ran after him, and used the Jack O' Nine Tails. Jakob ducked into Danny's room and closed the door just as the Jack O' Nine Tails was about to wrap him up. Sam opened Danny's door and saw that it was empty. Danny flew to his room in Ghost form and looked around, "Where'd he go?" "He just disappeared," Sam said. "Impossible, I would have sensed if he was a ghost." "Then what is he? If he was dead, he should be a ghost, right?" Sam couldn't hide her shock. "I don't know, nothing makes sense about this guy, he was dead and buried, he came back and is now running around killing people," Danny said.

"It must be that crow we looked up, it's the only explanation," Sam said. "Which means that he won't stop until he's done killing the source of his hatred," Danny agreed, it was the only explanation, and it terrified him. Danny sat down on his bed, "Why me?" Sam walked over and kissed him on his forehead then looked into his eyes and said, "Because, you chose to be a hero." Danny nodded and said, "I guess I'll fly around Amity Park, try to find him." "I'll call Tucker so he can warn the police. Whoever that guy is, you were right about him, he really is dangerous," Sam agreed. Danny gave her a peck on the lips before flying out his window.

**Chapter 6**

It was dark out as Hatcher came out of the liquor store and took a long drink from the rum he bought. Gracy and he had separated after coming to Amity Park, they figured that way the Draven kid couldn't kill both of them at once. "Man, we should have just changed our names like Gould said, then the Boss would never have found us," he slurred then took another swallow of rum and headed down the sidewalk. A crow flew over him and cawed. "Stupid bird," Hatcher said then felt a chill crawl up his spine. "Wait a minute, there was a bird like you following us…"

"Indeed there was, and I followed the bird here," Jakob said behind him. He took his sword out as Hatcher started to run. Jakob took aim and threw the sword like a spear, impaling Hatcher through his back. "Fuck…" Hatcher moaned as he felt his legs become paralyzed and his nose broke against the sidewalk. Jakob calmly walked over and pulled the sword out of Hatcher, who screamed as his flesh was cut further. "It wasn't my idea; I didn't wanna do it…" Hatcher pleaded. Jakob's bloody tears came as he turned the man around and made him relive how he, George, and Gracy had violated Jakob's mother. "You laughed at her," Jakob said as he grabbed Hatcher by the throat and started carrying him into a nearby abandoned house. He threw Hatcher in then started to kick him over and over again until his boots were red from Hatcher's blood, but Hatcher was still alive and begging him to stop.

Jakob took out his sword and stabbed Hatcher through the heart, finishing him off. "NO!" Jakob turned to see Danny Phantom fly towards him and punch him through a wall, then blast him with a ghost ray. Jakob stood up and ran; avoiding the next five blasts then threw his sword at his opponent. Danny dodged it then got punched by Jakob, sending him back a few feet. "I don't want to fight you, stay out of my way!" Jakob told Danny. "Not a chance; I'm not going to sit back and let some zombie run around my town killing people," Danny told him; then kicked him into the air.

Jakob crashed into the second floor then rolled away as Danny Phantom flew up and started to blast ice rays at him. Jakob ran and saw a nearby chair and threw it at Danny. Danny let this missile phase through him and caught Jakob's kick, and twisted his ankle then threw him down back to the first floor. Jakob jumped up and ran to grab his sword just as Danny flew towards him. Jakob swung as fast as he could and Danny barely avoided getting cut by phasing into Jakob's body.

Jakob screamed and focused on getting rid of the alien mind inside him. Danny couldn't believe it as he went into Jakob's body and saw how Jakob and his family had been murdered…it was a nightmare worse than what he could ever imagine. He was still shocked by what he saw as Jakob forced him out of his body and ran out of the house. Danny got up and flew after him, but couldn't find him, all he saw was the larger than average crow flying off. Danny couldn't believe it, but he actually felt sorry for the guy, _Jakob Draven…_his name struck a chord with Danny that he couldn't shake.

_Gracy, I'm going to make you suffer the most, _Jakob thought as he headed for another abandoned house. He found a corner that wasn't covered in filth and sat down on it, to think. _After all this, what? Do I just disappear, or do I have to go back to my grave and be reburied? Will I be able to say goodbye to Carol before I pass on? _The crow flew over and started to look at him. "You got any answers for me?" Jakob asked the bird. The crow cocked its head to the side and cawed. "Figures," Jakob said, then went back to thinking about revenge, Carol, Danny Phantom, and what he would do after it was all over.

The next morning was Sunday, and Danny was glad that it was the weekend. He had dreamed about Jakob's pain, and wondered _why am I dreaming about this guy so much? I never even heard of him before I started having those dreams. _Danny got up and went to his computer to talk to Tucker. "Hey, Danny, I got some more stuff on that guy, Jakob Draven," Tucker told him. "Alright Tuck, tell me," Danny said. Danny sat back and listened as he heard about how Jakob Draven had once had a veteran dad and a happy mom. His parent's marriage wasn't perfect, but they cared for Jakob and his older sister, Angie, who was two years older than him and a math whiz.

_Sounds like Jazz, _Danny thought as he thought of his sister, now in college earning her psychology degree. Jakob had been an average student, but would always help people who needed it, volunteering regularly at a local soup kitchen and library. But, for some reason, they were all brutally killed by a home invasion gone wrong, at least three men were suspected to have perpetrated it, but no arrest were made. Danny thought back to Jakob's memories, _no wonder he's so angry, he never did anything to deserve what happened to him._

After Tucker was done he said, "This guy went through Hell, and has come back for revenge. I can sympathize with him." "I know, but he can't just go around killing people, even if they deserve it," Danny said, not all that sure if he actually believed that himself, "Any news on him from the police?" "Nothing, it's like he disappeared into thin air. I gotta go, duty calls," "See ya Tuck," Danny said, and Tucker signed off. Danny groaned, _this guy, Jakob, he's driving me crazy; I feel for him, but still…_

Danny sighed, remembering that if his family had been died in an explosion at the Nasty Burger, he would have turned into the worst monster the world ever knew. _Well, I got nothing else to do today, might as well see how Sam's doing. _Danny went Ghost and flew towards Sam's house. Along the way his Ghost Sense went off and Danny dodged a ghost ray from some skeleton ghost. Danny fired back with a freeze ray then kicked the skeleton apart before sucking it into his Fenton Thermos. He reached Sam's house and phased into her room in time to see her coming out of her shower.

Danny turned invisible and floated above her. When Sam was done getting dressed Danny went out her house, turned human, and came in the front door. He then headed for her room where as soon as he went in she said, "Next time, you get the wrist blaster." Danny nodded, thinking _still worth it, _"So, did you fix your books?" Sam got up and picked up the giant book from days before, and gently turned to the page she wanted. "Like Tucker's search showed, crows were said to escort the souls of the dead to the afterlife.

"What it failed to say was that it's not hatred that brings the dead person back, its sadness, terrible sadness and regret. They had been hoping for more before they were unjustly killed, and their sadness and regret prevents them from moving on. The crow then brings them back to fulfill that something, but the resurrected remembers how they died, and their sadness turns into rage, and they are diverted from their path until they obtain revenge. After this, they will finish what they originally came to do, and finally be able to move on." "So, Jakob came back for what?" Danny asked.

"Didn't you dream of anything, something that would have made him regret being dead?" Sam asked. Danny thought hard, "I remember him going back to a cemetery in one dream, and seeing a girl there. She hugged him, they talked, and then he walked off. She looked like she was still crying when he left." "Maybe that's it, maybe he needs to see that girl again before he can move on," Sam said. "But who is she, and how do we find her?" Danny asked, and Sam and he sighed, "This stuff is never easy."

**Chapter 7**

The crow guided Jakob to his final victim, Gracy. _Now for my revenge; everyone else has had there's; now it's my turn. _Jakob's black bloody tears came out his eyes as he climbed the fire escape up to Gracy's hotel room; the fourth floor, according to the crow's eyes. Jakob climbed up and saw that Gracy was still there. Jakob smashed the window in as he jumped over to Gracy. The man screamed and grabbed his gun and shot Jakob in the head. Jakob's body fell and Gracy walked over, crying and laughing that he had killed him. Then he heard the crow caw, and Jakob's eyes flew open and he jumped up and kicked Gracy into the wall behind him.

Gracy crashed through the crappy hotel's wall, and Jakob jumped through the hole in front of Gracy. The man screamed and ran down the hall. Jakob slowly followed him, _now you'll know my fear as I lay there waiting to die. _Gracy grabbed a woman in the hall and put his gun to her head, "Back the fuck off zombie boy; or the bitch gets it!" Jakob raised his hands, rage building inside of him, _son of a bitch! _Suddenly Gracy's eyes became cloudy, he closed them, let go of the gun, and let the woman go. Jakob looked at him and saw Danny Phantom come out of Gracy and knock him out.

Jakob saw his chance and was about to run over and finish Gracy off when he felt himself get blasted by a ghost ray. He looked up to see Danny looking in another direction in shock, then get hit with a pink energy disc that sent him flying through the hotel. Jakob jumped up and headed for Gracy, only for a black gloved hand to grab him by the throat and snap his neck. The hand's owner then phased through the walls and flew off. Danny flew after him, _Vlad too!? _Danny went as fast as he could, but Vlad's explosive energy disc had really hit him hard. Danny started catching up and fired off an ice ray.

Vlad deflected it with an ecto-shield then fired off a ghost ray. Danny dodged and flew faster. Vlad made a copy and flew off, leaving the copy to distract Danny, "Give up now Daniel; I'm not going easy on you this time." "I was about to say the same thing," Danny told him; then made six copies himself. The Vlad copy clapped his hands, "You've improved," and then five more copies of his own appeared. The Danny's and Vlad's charged towards each other, exchanging ghost rays, lighting up the night. Danny's copies took hits, and made Vlad's copies pay for all of them. Three of Danny's copies took deep breaths and unleashed Ghostly Wails. The Vlad copies all disappeared in a puff of smoke as they were destroyed, while Danny reabsorbed his copies and flew down to the ground; he had used up too much energy and went human.

Danny didn't pass out though, and managed to call Tucker and Sam. "Guys, it's Vlad, he's back, and he took Jakob." "What are we going to do?" Sam asked. "First, we need to find out where Vlad's hiding now. It didn't look like he went far. Tucker, think you can handle that?" "On it," Tucker said, and typed away at his computer like a madman. "We're going after him as soon as I recover, I had to use the Wail on him, and it was exhausting," Danny told Sam, Tucker couldn't go as he was the Mayor of Amity Park after all.

**_Somewhere in Amity Park_**

Vlad Plasmius coughed up blood as he looked at the naked teenager on the table, "So much trouble, all because of an angry teenager." Vlad then turned to look at the x-rays he had installed, and watched as the teen's broken neck healed before his eyes. "And here I was thinking that after twenty times he was dead for good," Vlad had to break the boy, Jakob Draven's, neck twenty times to keep him under control on the flight to his base. _Finally, now to see just how durable you really are, _Vlad thought as he phased into the room where he had Jakob Draven strapped down.

Vlad floated in and saw the boy struggling against the restraints, "Do stop that, it won't do you any good." Jakob Draven's eyes poured black blood as he strained all the harder, and snapped the restraints and stood up and tried to tackle Vlad. Vlad went intangible and said, "Stop that right now, it's annoying. Teenagers," Vlad then went tangible and grabbed Jakob by the throat and broke his neck a 21st time, then threw him back on the table. Vlad took out a remote and pressed a button on it, to show a screen that the teenager could see while his neck healed.

When the bones were back in place Jakob said, "Carol…" Indeed, the image on the screen showed Carol and a little baby tied up, with a laser pointed at them. "Struggle anymore and I'll make sure to terminate them both," his kidnapper warned him. "Why are you doing this?" Jakob dejectedly asked; all the fight in him evaporated. The green skinned ghost smiled, showing his fangs prominently and said, "I am Vlad Plasmius, the first ghost-human hybrid ever created.

"Using my powers, I became one of the wealthiest men on the planet. So many fingers in so many pies, both legal and not so legal…But one day I came across a second hybrid," "Danny Phantom." Jakob said. Vlad looked at him angrily and said, "Yes, that brat foiled all of my greatest plans. But I saw an opportunity during one. I found myself in the past, and came across one of Daniel's early ancestors. This made me wonder if there was a first Fenton who, should I find myself in their time period, eliminate, and ensure that Daniel, and more importantly his idiot father Jack, were never born.

"I researched the Fenton family tree extensively, and discovered a number of other branches of it. I then came across a name I recognized, Eric Draven. He had been someone an old associate of mine, a vile, perverted, brilliant man who called himself Top Dollar, had, shall we say, removed. Top Dollar had been killed by a vigilante years ago, and I began to wonder if that was a coincidence. Sure enough, my instincts proved correct, Eric Draven had risen from the dead and killed Top Dollar, and along the way ruined my operations in Detroit in 1994. I had to know how he came back, and during my spare time dug deep until I found gold.

"It seems that under the right conditions, a crow will bring a person back from the dead, and make them all but immortal. Unfortunately, before I could do anything with this information, the Disasteroid Incident occurred, Jack and Daniel tricked me, and I found myself in space for almost two years. When I came back to Earth I discovered that all that gamma radiation had an unfavorable effect on my health." Vlad stopped talking and coughed up blood for two whole minutes before wiping off his mouth and continuing on his rant. "I remembered Eric Draven then, and that he had had a brother who lived nearby. So I called up some men who I had power over and had them kill this other Draven, and his family for good measure to ensure that he would come back.

"But instead of the father, it is the son who came back. Naturally, I had to see if you had your Uncle's power too, so I let you have two of my men, then called the other two to come here, to me. They certainly proved more useful than I thought, and allowed me to observe your power better. I now know that damage to the central nervous system can stop you…now, let's see what other injuries you can survive."

Vlad dug out a needle and stuck it into Jakob's neck. Jakob gasped as he felt the burn of disease course through him, then was relieved when ten minutes later his body killed it. "So, a super strain of the Bubonic Plague won't kill you, what else is there?" Vlad said; then left the room. Bright lights came on, then there was a terrific flash and Jakob felt his flesh seared by the most extreme radiation. He couldn't scream; it was so hot that his tongue was charred to a crisp. After thirty minutes he was completely healed again. "And radiation stops you, but you recover within an hour. Interesting," Vlad said, then pulled out a scalpel, "This is going to hurt."

**Chapter 8**

**_Six hours later_**

Danny and Sam crashed into the room to find Jakob lying on a table, black blood spread all around him, and his organs in jars. "Oh GOD!" Sam gasped, _how can anyone do this?! _Jakob opened his eyes and weakly pointed to his organs. Sam and Danny managed not to throw up as they put Jakob's organs back into his body, then put his ruined chest back together as best they could with what little they knew about anatomy. Jakob raised his hand and pointed at a screen showing a 17 year old girl and a baby tied up and being threatened with a laser. Black blood came out of Jakob's mouth as he gasped, "H-h-help…th-them…"

Vlad came into the room with a cruel smile on his face and a remote in his hand. Danny guessed what it did and quickly blasted the remote out of his hand. Vlad yelled and Danny charged forward and pummeled him back. Sam looked at Jakob who said, "S-save…them…please." Sam nodded and ran off to look for the girl and the baby.

Danny was blasted through a wall then deflected the next ghost ray and answered with three of his own. Vlad dodged them and blasted away. Danny dodged and blocked them with all his skill and experience then froze Vlad solid with a snowball attack. Pink energy exploded out as Vlad used an ecto-repulsion blast to get out of his icy prison and hit Danny with an explosive energy disc. Vlad stopped and hacked up more blood. "I may be dying, but I can still beat you!" he screamed as he flew towards Danny.

Danny blocked three of Vlad's punches and kicked him back. "You're going down!" Danny said. Vlad made three copies and blasted Danny with a storm of ghost rays, sending him crashing through three rooms. Vlad absorbed his copies, floated over and started to build an ecto-energy ball when Jakob appeared in just his pants and grabbed Vlad by the cape and threw him against a wall. Danny got up and reached into his belt and handed Jakob his Ghost Gauntlets. "These will help," Danny said as Jakob put them on and they charged up. Vlad made a copy and the two Vlad's charged towards their opponents.

Jakob dodged his Vlad's punches and landed two of his own. Danny blocked his ghost rays with ecto energy shields and used his ice ray before punching his Vlad into the ceiling. Jakob's Vlad blasted him back; Jakob just got up and dodged the next three ghost rays then grabbed Vlad and wrestled him onto the ground. Jakob started pounding on his opponent with all his might; and the copy disappeared, "NO!" Danny countered Vlad's ghost ray with one of his own, and the two half-ghosts poured all their power into the blasts, neither of them willing to give an inch in their contest.

Danny groaned, he had taken too much damage and was still recovering from using three Ghostly Wails at once. _Come on…he's dying, he said so himself…then why do I feel like I'm losing?! _Danny poured more power into his ghost ray, and Vlad did the same, both of them started sweating from the efforts they were putting into the struggle. Vlad suddenly started coughing, and Danny's ghost ray blasted him back. He groaned and passed out himself. Jakob found them and walked over to Vlad Masters. The man looked at Jakob's terrifying visage in fear. "You took my family from me, and I can't even rest in peace now." Jakob took off the Ghost Gauntlets and came closer to Vlad. Vlad was too weak, he couldn't go Ghost.

Jakob put his hands over Vlad's eyes and said, "I've suffered so much because of you…now, FEEL MY PAIN!" Vlad felt every pain and injury that Jakob had experienced from when he was murdered to now. Vlad's head shook and foam started dropping out of his mouth, so much pain! Vlad actually felt regret for his actions before the stress of all the pain gave him a heart attack and he died instantly. Jakob let go of the now dead villain and turned to see Danny waking up. "Don't worry, I finished him off, your hands are clean," Jakob said as he walked past him to see Sam with Carol and the baby.

"Jakob!" Carol screamed as she ran over and hugged him. Jakob hugged her back and said, "It's not over yet, there's one more person, then I can finally rest." "Please, don't leave me, don't leave us," Carol begged him. Jakob looked at her and said, "Us?" Carol took the baby from Sam and showed her to Jakob, "Our daughter, please, don't leave her." Jakob looked at the baby, shocked as he motioned to hold her. Carol handed the baby to the child's father, and Jakob cried true tears as he saw his daughter. "Her name is Susannah, Susannah Sophia Draven," Carol whispered to Jakob.

Jakob whispered, "I'm sorry Suzy, but I don't belong here anymore." He kissed his daughter on the forehead and handed her back to a crying Carol. "Please," she begged. Jakob's tears were clear as glass as he walked off.

**_Just outside Amity Park_**

Gracy was driving his car out of Amity Park like a rat fleeing a sinking ship. He heard the sound of a motorcycle and saw through the rearview mirror the Draven kid following him on a motorcycle, his trench coat flapping in the wind. "Shit!" Gracy screamed and put the pedal to the metal. Jakob pushed the throttle for his stolen motorcycle even more, and roared after him. _After this, I can see Carol one more time. _Real tears flowed down Jakob's face at the thought of Carol; and the daughter he would never see grow up. Then Jakob remembered how his family and he were killed by the man speeding through the street, and black blood poured out of his eyes instead.

They went like this, Gracy managing to stay just barely ahead of Jakob for twenty minutes, Jakob's eyes wide with rage, Gracy's eyes wide with fear. Suddenly a deer ran into the street, and Gracy's car struck it. Gracy sped out of control and crashed into a tree. Jakob drove the motorcycle to the side of the car and got off it. He walked over to see Gracy in pain, and bleeding, but still alive. Jakob pulled the car door open and dragged the whimpering man out of the car. "Because of you, I will never see my daughter grow up," Jakob said as he picked up Gracy and threw him into a tree. Gracy's back broke on impact, but he was still alive.

Jakob grabbed the paralyzed man's eyes and showed him all the pain his family had gone through, then all the pain Jakob went through on his quest for vengeance. Unlike Vlad Masters, Gracy didn't die from shock. Jakob threw the man down and put his booted foot over his throat, and with a wet crunch broke Gracy's neck. The crow flew onto Jakob's shoulder and looked into his eyes. Jakob felt as his power left him, and felt a feeling he shouldn't have, he felt himself dying again. "Please, let me at least see them again," Jakob asked the bird. The crow cawed and Jakob felt less like he was dying. He then picked up the motorcycle and rode back to Amity Park, to Carol and Suzy.

**Epilogue**

**_Ruthersburg, Indiana_**

Jakob gave Suzy one last kiss as he put his daughter into her crib. Sam Manson had been kind enough to pay for the cab drive home, Danny Phantom had let him go, saying that he deserved just one break. With Suzy asleep, Jakob and Carol walked back to the cemetery together. Along the way Jakob felt his life leave his body. "Carol, I'm sorry, but my time's up. I can already feel my body dying again," he said as they entered the cemetery and headed for his grave. "It's just not fair," Carol said. "I know. Carol, take these to remember me by," Jakob said as they neared his grave, and handed her his sister's crucifix and mother's ring. Carol took the ring and necklace and put them on.

Jakob went to his grave and laid down on it, sighing one last time. Carol turned away, then felt a light behind her and turned to see Jakob's grave, undisturbed, like he had never come back at all.

**_Amity Park, Indiana_**

Danny and Sam flew over Amity Park; neither of them could quite believe what had gone on the last few days. "Do you think we'll see him again?" Danny asked Sam. "I don't think so. From the look on Jakob's face, he was ready to move on," she responded. "Still though, do you think we'll see another one like him?" Danny asked. "Who knows? No one thought that ghosts were real, but here you are, a ghost human hybrid," Sam told him, and they flew back to her house.


End file.
